A Safer Side
by heartless198
Summary: There was a young girl named Elaine,for as long as she can remember she has always been alone, after losing all her hope in life she is swept of her feet by a boy she knows nothing about. Will adventure fun and games be enough to bring Elaine out of the darkness .
1. chapter 1

This chapter can easily be skipped if your not interested in a back story it will not affect the main story at all

First Chapter: Prologue

There was a young girl her name was Elaine, for as long as she can remember she has always been alone . When the accident occurred she had only just turned a year old . Sadly Elaine's family had been very poor but they had summed up enough money for the family to go visit relatives on Elaine's Mom's side of the family so with the new mouth to feed and bills to pay they ended up not have enough money for a car seat for Elaine. So Elaine's sister Bellarose was intrusted to hold the baby during the trip. Holding Elaine had been proven harder than she thought since she was quiet the bundle of energy. After much begging from the elder sister Elaine was allowed to play on the ground for a bit to hopefully get rid of that unwanted energy. Having calmed down a bit after playing on the ground her sister picked her up and placed her in her arms. After a few lullabies she was out cold.

No one saw it coming, they had been driving on an unbusy road. There was no traffic and no problems, that was until a driver had tried to make the yellow light. The driver had been speeding miles before and had gained quite a bit of speed. For them it was out of nowhere when the driver hit the back of their tiny car and sent them skidding off the road and onto the railings of a train track. In a flash of panic Elaine father tried to get back into the correct lane however it proved fruitless when the car wouldn't budge. Then the noise of another engine started to become more and more apparent as it came closer and closer and louder and louder everyone started to become afraid. Sadly this time they all saw it coming … a train, its whistle blew and blew as if it was a last resort of a warning of danger and death. As a last resort they all started to rush out of the car but the only one who was fast enough was Bellarose who had Elaine in her arms. Her youth is what saved them both. Not many people saw the wreckage however the speeder did and ended up calling the police, later when the police checked the car and confirmed that both parents were dead they searched the area and found the two sisters huddled around each other the elder of the two was crying and Elaine was sleeping. It took many hours for the police to open up enough space to get the bodies of the parents out and check the dead bodies to find out their identification and relatives of the family . The police said they had both been lucky to survive however that changed nothing about the situation. Elaine and Bellarose had been taken to many foster homes , for a good year and a half before they were separated . When they asked the moms side of the family to take Elaine and Bellarose in they had to refuse because they were also very poor and couldn't support either one of them , so they decided it would be better to put them in an orphanage and hopefully get adopted by a more wealthy family. In the years to come that is where they would baby stay until she would be rescued.


	2. Chapter 2: Treatment

Chapter Two : Treatment

Six Years Later

Pov: Third Person

After Bellarose Elaine's older sister was adopted there was no one to keep little Elaine safe and cared for. She was almost never noticed around the orphanage , she missed meals most nights and when she would get sick no one noticed. One night when she was six , she got very sick and hungry so she crawled to the dining hall, where the adults were having their evening meal. Trying not to get caught, she snuck under the table and tried to eat the scraps that had fallen on the floor but she was discovered very quickly when a foot brushed her side. If it was any other child they would have been let go with a smack on the hand however it wasn't. She was scolded and and dragged to bed, that was one of the very rare times when she spoke and sadly it would be her last. In a raspy unused angelic voice she used one of the few words she had heard quite often from other children " No please! I don't want to Please !" . Miss lady Lanaya was so shocked because that was one of the very few times she heard the girl speak, practically the first sentence that Elaine had said in months! She was so shocked and appalled that she almost dropped the fragel girl right there. But that shock quickly turned to anger as she recognized the words of defiance so her grip tightened and the young women threw Elaine with such force that she nearly hurt her own shoulder . When Elaine was thrown her body shifted in many odd angles causing her to tense and put her hands out preparing herself for impact . Sadly she did not get the protection she aimed for when her fragile body hit the very thin mattress and her head that had no protection at all was slightly to the side and hit the ground with a loud thud that seemed to echo through the whole building. All she couldn't even make out anything from her scolding, the only sound Elaine could hear was the loud ringing in her ears and the muffled name that the kids would tease her with for the rest of her life at the orphanage. She later found out that the young woman was the Owner of the orphanage and many called her by the name of Miss Lady Lanaya. She also found out that the bullies in the orphanage started to take notice of how weak she was and easy to push around since she never was on to tell on others for misbehaving. So the other kids joined in on the bullying to and would end up adopting the name that Miss Lady Lanaya had called her that night. She had been called a "dirty thief " by the kids at first but the names seemed to change over a couple days for example Rat, Vile Scum, Sewer and the occasional Swine. She was used to the treatment by the third day, the children would come to her in the middle of the night and kick her and pull her hair. However that night's torture ended sooner than she expected they must be getting bored of me she thought and practically hoped they would. So with only a few kicks to the stomach hair pulled mean names and a few scratches the older children left that spot of the room to be filled with an eerie silence . With the familiar pain and hunger at her side she fell into a short sleep dreaming of a better day.

The figure at the window frowned deeply in displeasure as he saw the treatment the young girl was getting, however a small smile appeared on his lips " what an adventure she will be! "


	3. Chapter 3 : Worker

Third chapter : Worker

A few weeks later Elaine was woken up by water being poured onto her tiny face , when she looked up she saw Lady Lanaya . Terror from that night flooded into her mind but she did not show one ounce of it on her face. Lanaya had an ugly smile on her face as she dragged the girl up to one of the supply closets and said in a almost to sweet of a voice " I just fired the janitor so i'm going to need a new one and you are going to help me out ," Elaine was confused on why Lady Lanaya would fire the janitor but without a word of complaint she shook her head yes and followed the instructions Lady Lanaya gave her . By the time the sun started to set she was sore, tired and hungry, she walked up the two flights of stairs and knocked on the door of Lanaya's bedroom so when Lanaya answered and just looked towards the girl with a bored expression Elaine tried to look at her one more time and nearly mentally screamed for rest she internally sighed when she got no answer so Elaine continued working until the late hours of the night, cleaning everything, the windows, the door nobs, the shutters, the fireplaces etcetera and cleaning some dishes for some reason. When she came to Lanaya's room this time it was near midnight , Elaine had just finished cleaning the shutters so she still had her dirty bucket of water and rag. She softly knocked on the door, the door opened up sometime within the next five minutes and Lady Lanaya came out in a robe and a green mask on her face. She looked around and at first she thought she had mistaken the noise since she did not see the young child however as she was about to close the door she looked down. When she saw the young girl she just smiled and with a tinge of satisfaction in her voice said " Done already , well I guess that's all a dirty thief can do in a day of real work . Know that you are done you can eat. " Even though Lanaya did not like the girl she did notice that she had not eaten anything for a good four days and she looked sickly skinny and was as white as a sheet except for the bruises and scratches that painted her body, that fact seemed to melt some of the ice in her heart. She quickly went back inside and grabbed something from the fridge. Even if I do do something nice that doesn't mean that i'm a nice person she thought. "Well i personally made you dinner it is not much so don't complain and just eat it ! I'm only going to say this once you are to eat in the dining hall then clean your dishes and then head straight to bed . And if I catch you awake I will make you clean till the dips of dawn ." With a small nod Lanaya hands her the plate fork and a cup and closes the door practically leaving Elaine standing there in shock but of course she tried to hide it the moment it tried to show . With all her enthusiasm and joy contained in her small form , she ran and even almost trips and drops her food while she goes down the many flights of stairs to the dining hall . She is so excited this would be the first time in two years that someone personally made something for her the last time would be when a girl the age of eight , asked her when her birthday was but when she said she didn't know the young girl gave her a birthday if that's even possible she even made her a cupcake with her easy-bake oven . She was given a birth date on a piece of paper even so she will never forget because she reminds herself every day, February 4 and of course she would not forget the cupcake the older girl made her. So she approached a table and sat and looked down at her plate it had a note on it , sadly she was never taught to read or write, however thankfully she was taught her name so she looked at the peace of paper once again and only being able to make out her name she smiled knowing that it was all hers. She pushed aside the paper to see a thick slice of chicken a bit of corn and a piece of bread and in the cup clear water. In that moment her heart soared she was so happy that she cried silent tears of joy . Elaine made sure to eat very slowly as to enjoy her gift and sipped her water even slower as to enjoy the dirtless liquid . Happy and full she quietly cleaned her plate and she made sure to put it away as silent as a mouse as to not wake any of the other children . As Elaine walked to the supply closet to put her things away she passed a mirror, she quickly stopped in her tracks and went back to look at the person she saw in the reflection of the mirror, she was filled with horror as she looked at herself for the first time . Never before did she know how skinny she was or how sunken in her face was , she looked nothing like the other children . She started to compare herself to the kind girl who gave her a cupcake . Her friend who had had a plump face a round body and beautiful blue eyes, and as Elaine looked even closer at her body she noticed purple and blue spots on her hand where Lanaya had grabbed her, scratches on her face and arms and a pinkish purple ring around her eye . Where had these come from ? Know I remember the bullies ! They had hurt her this bad ? She never thought of looking for any injuries on herself since pain never bothered her. She immediately stopped the bad thoughts from coming into her mind and looked at the good things her eyes are blue and her hair is gold just like her nice friend. With those thoughts giving her the courage , she moved away from the mirror . When Elaine finally got upstairs to bed she went to the end of the rows of beds where all the children were sleeping walking down the rows of beds she looked in the space where her bed should have been but only found that space empty . Without too much of a thought about it Elaine laid on the the cold floor and looked out the window even if the floor was stiff she still had a great view of the moon. As she lay there she saw a shadow it moved quickly from it's spot once she noticed it but she was sure she saw it staring at her for a moment. Even more confused than she already was she went to looking back at the stars and later fell asleep .


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

Three years later

Elaine's POV

When I woke up I was cold and hurting, my back was aching from sleeping on the cold floor again the previous night , I should be used to it by know but I guess somethings just don't change . I stood up and tried to stretch my muscles but with no luck i decide to start my day I went straight to the supply closet and got a dusting rag and some polish . First I went to the very top story of the orphanage there is a good six stories including the basement and attic , by the time I get up there i'm sweating and out of breath but I still quickly get to work because I know the faster I get my work done the more time I have to look for the shadow . Over the past two years I have been on look out for the shadow that always comes to the window . I think it may be a stray cat but I can't tell for sure because it was fairly big to be a cat . A fat cat perhaps, heck maybe even if I end up getting lucky a bandit could come and steal me from this place . Today along with my regular chores I have to go see Lanaya at the end of the day, she will probably add on some more chores for tomorrow like usual, after polishing all the wood in the whole orphanage. I then go to all the fireplaces and clean and prepare them for today , after that all the children are awake so I have to go and make all the beds however with some children I need to wash their sheets and hang them to dry. After that I go back to the supply closet to get a mop and bucket, as I mop the floor the children play a game that's called "Tricks and Bruises" oh how I hate that game it involves all the children whoever can make me trip first wins. Finally I was done mopping and I didn't even trip once, I think i'm getting good at this game. Finally lunch time comes around and I decide to go to Lanaya early today so I start my walk up the stairs. As I walk up the stairs to the second story I notice that it seems that the children are louder then they usually are, either someone got adopted or there is a new child . I didn't put too much thought into it because I know it doesn't really matter if I had an opinion about it, it's not like I would tell anyone my opinion except perhaps the shadow . As I walked down the hall to Lanaya's room I noticed that the loud noise that was there was replaced by an eerie silence in the hall, well compared to the noise that I heard just a minute ago. I started to grow uneasy, why would Lanaya want me and why are the children being so suspicious . As I walked down the long hallway I started to be well aware of the whispers behind me. I told myself not to turn around because I don't think I would be able to bear the look of their mocking faces looking back at me. The closer I got to the door the more noticeable the giggles and chuckles were, it was like a mocking chant . Then I betrayed myself , my steel wall I had built up for myself crumbled as I turned around, all the self warnings my brain was giving me everything I told myself not to do was for nothing as turned to look at their faces . When I turned and saw the first girl's face I thought that she was surely the devil, the look that had been painted on her face was nothing but pure ridicule and loathing . As my eyes shifted to the rest of the crowd all I saw was a reflection of the same girl's face ; just plastered on the rest of them . At the end of it all my mask still held strong, not one ounce of my betrayal or self loathing leaked onto my face, instead it leaked into my heart to make it ever colder than it already was . I turned away from their scorn and hate and continued on my way down the hall like I saw nothing but a shadow in the window, seen and pondered on but nothing else. My unwavering flat expression did nothing but fuel their hate for me so much so that the crowed started to throw things at me . Old spoiled fruit, stale bread , eggs from breakfast tomato sauce from last nights supper, I couldn't believe it why would they.. why would they waste so much good food. I made a mental note to myself that when I was to clean up that mess they made I am to steal a few pieces for dinner (since Lanaya stopped feeding me dinner two years ago ) . I finally reached the end of the hall and knocked on the door , by then the crowd had already retreated into the shadows . The door slowly opened and standing there was Lanaya in all her glory , she told me to come in so I did . This would be the first time that I have ever been in her room , she told me to sit down on the floor and so I did just that . Then she started talking " Do you hate me for the things I have done to you? Would you hate me if I said I hated you? " her words made no sense to me at all, why would I hate her ? I shook my head as if saying no and even so she continued on " I have done so many things wrong to you and yet you don't hate me ! I even made the children hate you and yet you never cry or complain , you never even talk, Sometimes I wonder if you can even talk ! " she wailed. My mind was in a world pool of thoughts , she caused all the children to hate me, she is the one who caused me all this pain and suffering ? I can't believe it, all she has been was nice to me she made me supper every night for a few years and she even gave me some old shoes after the kids destroyed mine . I shook my head hard as to rid my mind of her words forever . I looked up at her and what I saw was pitiful , Lady Lanaya was in a sobbing mess on the floor . In a choked up whisper she said " I'm sorry.. Your sister she never got adopted ...I lied " That was already the end of it for me I didn't want to hear it so I just looked at her and waited for her to stop crying and explain what she meant by that. By the time she stopped it had been well over twenty minutes and she was reduced to sniffles. From her spot on the ground she slowly lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, getting that I wanted an answer. " Your sister never got adopted and she no longer dwells on this earth…" My face stayed the same but my eyes brimmed with emotion. And she continued on " when you where three , Bellarose... she was a very sad child and to know this all you needed to do was look at her face however when you were around her smile was never absent, however she was suffering inside and one day she just couldn't take it. It was on her birthday that was the day we found her body she had … she had jumped off the roof and i'm sorry but she left you behind. She's dead " I looked straight into her eyes trying to detect any signs of a lie being told. My heart froze over when I found nothing but the truth in her eyes . I stood up and started to walk away. I kept on walking until I was up in the attic. There I started doing the only thing I knew how to, I cleaned tidied and polished until there was not one spot of grime left, in an odd way it made me feel better. By the time it was night time I was more mentally tired then I have ever been in my life.

Outside the window " She was so tired that she didn't even try to find me" he whined " I will have to fix that "


	5. Chapter 5 : Bullies

Fifth CHAPTER : Bullies

I opened my eyes slowly, my brain registering every thing that had happened just a few hours ago, I wish I could just run away from this place and never come back but that is a foolish dream, where would I go even if I did succeed in my escape I would have nowhere to go, there is no one in this world who would want me however that won't stop me from getting away from this place. I get up from the spot where I had slept and looked around the attic room again, the room was slightly dark since it's so early so I looked around in the dark to find the lamp that I used yesterday, when I clicked it on a small light illuminated the room. I looked around the attic to see it full of stuff. As my eyes scanned the room something caught my attention from yesterday, I looked closely at the corner of the room, in the far right hand corner there was a long cloak on a manikin, it was a rich dark green with a beautifully crafted golden amulet in the middle holding the cloths together , it was beautiful . I dragged my eyes away from the cloak, though I did clean the room well I never really organized it well.. So I got to work and by the time I was done the room looked amazing, all it needed was a bed and it would be complete, I looked around for a while til I found a chest full of blankets so I grabbed all the blankets that were in there and I started to create a makeshift bed it with much difficulty and a lot of patients I finished. I stepped back to look at my work , when looked at it I was almost reminded of a bird's nest that I saw in a tree but the big difference between the two was that mine was huge and made out of quilts and the other was made out of sticks and dried moss. After I put two pillows in the middle, it was deemed to be done however I couldn't decide on where to put it .. first I put it in the corner of the room but I didn't like it so I moved it in front of the mirror but that would be way to creepy at night . The last place I put it was almost too perfect ...Right next to the window. This way it would be easier to look at the stars and look for the shadow , though I don't know if it will come by since this is a different window . But before I knew it the sun was in complete view in the sky and the rustle of the children's footsteps could be heard from downstairs, for the first time I didn't want to go up and down the stairs cleaning and working. I feel like I finally found a place where I can be alone and happy without people mocking me every time I turn my head . However today has to be just like any day and no different so I pick myself up from my spot and open the latch to go down into the place that is my life.

It took me a while to reach the closet where i keep my supplies since it was on the first floor. So I stuff my hand into my pocket and felt for the key, I could feel it in my grasp but before I pulled it out I looked around to make sure none of the older kids were waiting to jump me . (This became a regular thing after the more than few times I ended up locked in my own supply closet ) Seeing no one I quickly put my silver key into the lock and twisted it to open the door . Feeling secure I took the key out of the lock and back into my pocket . Thank God I made it through that part without a single problem. I grab my cleaning cart ( just recently got it as a gift from a kind woman who comes in and helps the children to read and write) and I head to the fire places first to clean them out and start a new fire, soon after i'm done the building starts to warm up and the morning cafeteria opens for the children . Trying to ignore the smell of fresh bacon and eggs being cooked. I decided that I might as well polish the hardwood floors and the stairs today so I don't have to do it tomorrow after I was done my knees were raw and my hands were shaking . I might as well start my begging before they throw away all the good scraps , I walked into the kitchen and to the lady who cleans the dishes, I looked at her and slightly tugged on her apron. She looked down at me and gave me a small smile at first I thought she might have soften up a bit , she turned and grabbed something and once again I thought that she might have had a spot in her heart for me but I was dead wrong especially when I saw the giant rolling pin being brought down on my head . Dang it ! she always gets me , last time it was a spatula but this was just cruel ! I felt my head spin and blood slowly spill from my right side of my head as I slowly slumped to the floor . Dang she could have just said no . She scowled at me " You Damn Pest! Get out of my kitchen you you Rat!" With a defeated mind and an injured body I pulled my body up and took my first slow unsteady step, my legs buckled in and I fell face first on the floor. From above me I could here the Kitchen staff become restless since I was just laying there, I guess someone was fed up and started dragging me by the hand out of the kitchen. My heart nearly sank when she called for them " Children ! I need You ! Come get this Pest out of here!" she yelled giggles could be heard down the hallway as the girls heard her pleas. (Well the girls aren't as bad as the boys .. most of the time) In a panic a tried to crawl away before they got their hands on me but the staff lady held strong on my hand I looked up with blurred vision only to see her smiling smugly, she knew how I desperately wanted to get away but as I saw the first girl barreling down the hallway my hope for freedom was screwed, for she was the biggest of all the girls and the strongest. That was when I felt the staff woman all but vanish from the room. I just sat there waiting for my fate and trust me I didn't have to wait long. Her name was Beth and she is what they call the leader of the pack, she grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me away, while all but singing " I caught a Buggy I caught a Buggy , Small and Frail , White as a sheet! Smells just like my feet! " At some point she called for her friends and they decided that this was a once in a lifetime chance to play dress up, to my displeasure they started caking makeup onto my face and putting various dresses on me that were way too big or way too small. After they deemed me as perfect they took me to my cleaning closet and shoved me inside knowing what they were going to do I made a run for the exit only to be caught by Beth . She clicked her tongue and shook her head grabbing me by my head and kneeing me in the stomach multiple times until I couldn't even hold myself up from the pain . Tears started to prickle the side of my eyes but I willed them away using the rest of my strength and with that my world become much darker .


	6. Chapter 6 : Peter

Chapter 6 : Peter

My head was spinning and wet with sweat and blood , I slowly opened my eyes already knowing I was going to be met with the pitch black darkness. I looked around the room willing my eyes to adjust to the dark, though it took a few minutes they eventually did adjust . I was in my supply closet again but this time the door was shut and the lights were out , so I started on my quest for feeling around for the flashlight that I hid just in case this event were to happen again . Feeling my hand hit my target, I picked it up and flicked it on putting my world back into the light. I had prepared for this well.. Looking around I found the latch to a small door, opening it I found my way into the air vent. After crawling for a good five minutes I saw another latch leading to my exit opening it I crawled out and into the living room. I stood up and closed the air vent latch, more glad to be out of the closet yet again. Walking around the house at night was something that I have gotten used to and collecting all of my materials and my cart silently was as easy as cleaning a mirror , making my way back to the closet I saw my key still in it's lock on the door, grabbing it and placing it in this weird dress pocket. ( yes i'm still in a dress and I have about a pound of makeup on my face that is by this time probably smeared) After putting everything away I made my way to the Kitchen to clean off my face and grab some of the cheese from the mouse traps that were set in the pantry . Finally seeing that all that makeup was off I headed back for the attic my head still pounding with each step I made. Once I was up and safely locked in the attic I started looking through the cloths that I found the previous night I decided on a light baby blue dress made of silk though it was dusty it was still comfy. I walked across the room and sat in my blanket nest utterly defeated this place will be the death of me. I wonder if this is how it was for Bellarose, pushed to the point where there is no point in living. Just then a cold wind brushed past me through the window… The Window ! Without much thought I grabbed the cloak on the manikin and put it on and crawled through the open window . On the ledge I looked down to see the beautiful lit up city of London just below me . Silent tears started to run down my face I just want to be with my family again .. I just want all the pain to end.. Taking a step closer to the edge . No one would miss me. It's not like my death would affect anyone it's not like someone would wait by this window for me to come back so why can't I just go. My mind was set as I took my last step forward and fell back , the wind was whistling in my ears like a song being played by angels and the lights from the city were flashing past my eyes I accept my fate I closed my eyes ready for the flash of pain and agony and then the fast death that is what I imagined and that is what I was expecting. I never thought death could be so …… warm. Though the rush of wind passing past my ears never stopped it seemed as though rush of warmth

through my boney body never stopped spreading all the way to the tips of my toes to the top of my ears . Curiosity took hold of me as I decided on taking a peek at what was so warm am I still falling or have I already hit the ground and the warmth is just my blood surrounding me.

I opened my eyes to only see another pair looking straight into mine , they were beautiful and mysterious, a dark green with a lighter green all along the rims. My eyes were adjusting quickly and processing just what exactly I was looking at, an Angel oh God no these things these eyes did not match those of an Angel because these eyes they hold a playfulness that only a child can possess, yet they hold a sense of pride of that of a man. My eyes wavered to look at the rest of the face of the owner of the beautiful eyes and what I saw was captivating HE was perfect his chiseled chin and beautifully crafted nose, through his hair his ears poked out they were slightly pointed . His Hair was messy but it looked good like that . And like an idiot I am I immediately said something, " were you the shadow at my window?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter Pov:

I have enjoyed many things in my long life, adventures, jokes and games but all of these things were with the boys. By this time I have watched boys for hundreds of years and i've learned the reactions in which all boy's react to each and every situation. Whether they cry , faint or fight like a beast when scared or threatened in the end boys are all the same. All reckless and straightforward in thoughts and feelings. However in the last five years my attention has been caught by a new species and I have even developed a liking to this other type of human . There are many like her in the looks department but I have come to notice that she is much different from them all and it is in fact terrifyingly exciting to have the opportunity to unlock all her secrets. The first thing I noticed was that she is very weak and is in fact the underdog of her group, each day that pases her movement become slower more sluggish and as I watch her grow I can feel her hope slipping each day that passes by. The light in her eyes that I grew to love so much is slowly becoming as dull as a rusted blade. Everyday she comes back to her spot on the floor looking worse than the day before physically and mentally. My eyes are always catching ugly abuses done to her slim body… always seeing new bruises and scratches blooming on her skin. My rage shakes me to the bone every night when I discover a new pain she must go through. I swear if my eyes were to ever lay upon the despicable being who brings this harm upon her I would definitely string them by the neck and break every bone in their body... slowly relishing there agony.

Anyway I slid through the London buildings with ease hiding in the shadows so I wouldn't be seen, this process is always long and annoying, almost not even worth the effort. Though I would be lying to myself if I ever would say it wasn't. As I shifted through the shadows the orphanage slowly came into view, it was should be about the time that she would be arriving at her usual spot on the floor. I snuck up to the window still staying in the shadows of the house so I wouldn't be seen and I slowly peeked in. Only to find a room full of every girl but the one I wanted to see sleeping. She was not where she would usually lay. Concerned I flew by every window looking for the blond, starting from the bottom of the building to look through the windows, I went through about three dozen different windows not finding any sign of the girl anywhere. I started up for the top of the building when I finally caught sight of the blond relief filled my heart until I realized what she was doing.

She Jumped!!

No

Not again

No

NO!

I will not let this one die!

NO!


	8. Chapter 8: Past

CHAPTER 8: Past

Throughout my long lifetime I have saved so many lives , so many of the abused..the starving the abandoned, my job is to rescue them and show them the bright side of life, the part of life they would never have seen in their lifetime but i'm no where near perfect. As many as i've saved, I have seen twice as many die, whether it was suicide, abuse or murder by the ones they thought to trust the most.

When I first started doing this...saving children.. I was selfish and naive ..I only ever cared about the boys, thinking that they were the only ones that could ever need my help plus I new nothing about the girls and the way they worked.. They were completely different unreadable unpredictable I didn't know how to help them. That was until I found a female at this very orphanage a few years back, she was so skinny you could see the bones throughout her whole body she was obviously malnourished and had the look in her eyes that practically mirrored the look in the young blond I know now. But she was the one that changed the way I see girls entirely, she walked to the edge of the buildings rail and was about to jump when I grabbed her shirt stopping her attempt all together. She was so mad I remember that part clearly because she wouldn't stop whacking me upside the head yelling curses at me! The nerve she had.. I was just trying to help! But either way, I tried to talk her out of what she was trying to do but I completely failed she was determined to find eternal peace, saying that even if I could help her she would never be the same girl she once was but she did ask me to do one thing for her before she went… she wanted me to look after her sister however she made me swear to stay in the shadows and never let her know of my existence since in her opinion that would ruin any of her sister's chances of getting adopted. Her words not mine and I quote "No one would want a child spewing about a flying boy and his silly adventures in a place called Neverland! She would sound like a lunatic!" So with that I let her go keeping my promise ever since however today is the day I will break my vow to her.

Authors note:

Thanks so much for all the encouragement, it really helped move things along. Your small comments fill my heart with the pride of a writer. I enjoy doing what I do because the outcome of so many happy viewers makes me so happy! I love you all for enspiring me to continue this work! Especially when you give me advise for scenes and characters !!


End file.
